


Nice To Meet You

by stonebees



Series: Nice to meet you [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Brians a dick, Crushes, M/M, Mod Tim, Outgoing ish jay, prompt, really gay, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonebees/pseuds/stonebees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The script supervisor is really cute. Tim is really flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Request on my jam blog mhcherryjam.tumblr.com for Jay and Tim meeting at filming. Not really happy with it but I didn't wanna scrap it so I figured I'd just post it.  
> -Tim

Tim stepped out of his car tentatively, taking a deep breath. He scanned the parking lot for Brian. His eyes darted across the empty expanse of gravel. Another car drove into the lot, and stopped a few spaces away from Tim. He glanced at the car, and sighed. It wasn’t Brian. Leaning against the door of his car, he bit his lip. Where was he? A minute passed, and the door of the car next to him swung open. A man, seemingly about his age, but several inches taller than him, pushed himself up and closed the door behind him. He looked around, brows furrowed. He looked lost, to say the least. Tim was watching him intently, without realising. The man looked over at him, and smiled slightly. He jogged over to Tim.  
“Hey, uh, are you here for Marble Hornets?” he asked with that same small smile. It was sort of cute. In fact, he was, in general, really attractive. He had these gorgeous, blue eyes, that seemed to glint with curiosity. He was slim, with his hands shoved into the pockets of his brown hoodie.  
“What? Oh, um, yeah. Are you an actor too?” Tim blinked, he had become lost, looking at the person in front of him.  
He laughed. “Oh, no, I wouldn’t. I’m the script supervisor. I’m Jay, by the way.” Jay extended his hand out to Tim, and after a slight pause, Tim took it in his and shook it gently.  
“T-Tim.” he stuttered. What a first impression.  
“Nice to meet you, Tim. Where is everybody?”  
“I, uh, I have no clue. I was waiting for Brian.” Tim admitted.

Tim rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He zoned out slightly, staring at the trees surrounding the lot. Jay’s voice jolted him back to consciousness.  
“Oh, hey, that’s Alex’s car!” he said with a grin.  
The car pulled up next to Jay’s and the engine’s gentle rumble ceased. Alex flung the door open, grinning.  
“Hi Jay! Hi Tim! You guys are here early!” Alex exclaimed.  
“No… we’re not. You said to be here at 11. It’s 11:15.” Jay said, his voice thick with a sense of “god-damn-Alex-you're-hopeless”  
“Oh, did I say that? I meant 11:30.”  
Tim pinched the bridge of his nose. The director doesn’t even know what he’s doing. Marble Hornets was going to be a pain to film.  
“Regretting your audition yet?” Jay whispered with a snort. Tim held back a laugh. Jay was definitely more enjoyable to be around than Alex. 

Over the next 10 minutes, several cars pulled into the parking lot, including Brian, who jogged over to Tim, giving him a brief hug. Tim could just hear Jay giggling next to him as Brian gave him a little-too-hard pat on the back. Tim looked over at Jay with pleading eyes, but he was still smiling.

The filming went relatively smoothly. They went over lines and made jokes for a couple hours and walked across the road to a cafe. Tim stood in line, Brian right behind him. He felt someone nudge his shoulder, and turned to see Brian, smirking.  
“You seem pretty enthralled with the script supervisor, hey Tim?”  
Tim felt the blood rush to his cheeks. “Shut up.” he muttered and turned to face forward again. Brian was laughing openly behind him, and leaned forward. “You gonna do anything about that?”  
Tim scowled, his face hot. “Of course not, Brian. I’m not you.” He paused. Brian did have a point. He did really like Jay. He shook the thought out of his head. They barely knew each other.  
“Alright.” Brian replied simply. Tim just knew that he had that shit-eating grin he gets when he knows what’s going to happen. Which was often. Brian could read Tim like a book.

Tim made his order, a coffee and sandwich. He walked slowly back to the gazebo where they were filming. He sat down and closed his eyes, taking a slow sip of his coffee. Tim opened his eyes to see Jay sitting a few feet away from him.  
“How are you liking this so far?” Jay asked, biting into his muffin.  
“Oh, it’s, uh, good. It’s good.” Tim mumbled. Brian was right. Jay was adorable.

Several hours passed, and they finished filming. Tim trudged back to his car, just as Jay was about to drive away. He rolled down his window, calling out “See you Sunday!” before reversing out of the space and driving off. Tim opened the door to his car, sitting down heavily and slamming it shut. He rested his head on the steering wheel. He had a crush on the script supervisor of a terrible student film. Great. Tim groaned. Damn it, Jay. He was just so fun to be around. Tim’s face flushed hotly. Stupid Jay, with his stupid smile, and stupid pretty eyes, and his stupid sense of humor. 

Tim grunted in frustration, and lifted his head. He clipped in his seatbelt, and drove off. There was no way he was getting over this. Shit.

Slumping onto the couch in his apartment, Tim sighed. His phone vibrated and he glanced at it. A text from Brian. The message was a string of numbers followed by “Here's Jay’s number, by the wayyyy. You're welcome.”

Tim shook his head. Brian always did this. He paused, and began typing. He pressed send, and looked at his work. “fuck you brian”


End file.
